Conversations
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: Harry and Nikki..msn...paperwork. what more can i say? :D rated for suggestive content.


Harry and Nikki have a small conversation over msn, during working hours. gasp naughty people. lol!

Again no Beta so all grammar/spelling mistakes etc are mine.

Disclaimer: If i owned them, this would have been done a long time ago.

--

There was an unusual silence throughout the lab as the three occupants sat doing the dreaded paperwork that had mounted up and threatened the life of Leo's desk. On one table nearest the door to the layout room sat Nikki doing paperwork about a double murder that had occurred two months before. She had a laptop on her desk and typed on it at regular intervals. On the next desk sat Leo, currently on paperwork about a suicide from one month previously, there was a closed laptop in front of him and also on his table were empty test tubes and measuring cylinders filled with a green liquid. On the table furthest from Nikki sat Harry, he was just finishing his paperwork on a B and E and was typing on the laptop in front of him.

'**I'm bored' **he typed and pressed enter, at the same time Nikki looked up at her computer where a dialogue box flashed. Unknown to Leo, Harry and Nikki had been sending each other messages for the past three hours they had been doing paperwork.

'**So you've told me' **she typed back **'what can I do?' **she asked and added a winking smiley. She heard Harry suppress a laugh and grinned at her paperwork

'**Well' **a thoughtful smiley **'I could name a few things but I think they would be a bit incriminating if this conversation was found' **

Nikki's grin grew and she tried not to laugh

'**And we couldn't do it in the lab' **she typed back

'**Oh never. Apart from the fond memory of that very table in the layout room comes to mind' **came the swift reply and she blushed at the memory, Leo had been at a scene and both Harry and Nikki were on a break and lost control of themselves after nearly a whole day of teasing looks, comments and small touches, nearly getting caught by Leo in the process. Nikki sent a blushing smiley.

'**How long till we can leave?' **Harry typed

'**I get the feeling that you are only asking me that because you are bored' **Nikki paused in writing her paperwork to type this, then went back to the thick folder in front of her

'**How did you guess? I am spending the night with my gorgeous lover and I am going to show her how much I love her' 'I bet she can't wait' **Nikki replied and closed the folder, giving her full attention to the computer

'**I am going to give her a preview of the evening' **Harry typed and she immediately paid more attention to the conversation, glancing at Leo to make sure he hadn't noticed **'It involves a soft bed, a gorgeous blonde woman and a pair of handcuffs' **

Nikki wasn't expecting that and gasped, a blush creeping up her face. She coughed slightly and glanced at Harry who was concentrating on the papers in front of him, a cheeky grin on his face. Changing the subject, Nikki typed

'**Do you think Leo suspects something?' **she typed and looked at their older friend again who was now typing away on his laptop

'**If he has then he hasn't said anything yet' **popped up on her screen

'**When are we going to tell him?' **Nikki typed

'**Soon, we said one year' **

'**Yes' **Nikki replied **'We have been seeing each other for a year and a half?' **

'**Time got away with us?' **Harry suggested **'or we were too busy?'** this was accompanied with a winking smiley.

Nikki didn't reply, she only looked down at her new piece of paperwork and signed the bottom of the page. Then closed the file and stood up, signing out of the message first, in case of prying eyes. She grinned at Harry who was still doing paperwork and he stuck his tongue out at her childishly.

"Where do you want this Leo?" she asked as she directed her attention from her lover to her boss

"In my office please Nikki" Leo replied and nodded towards his office door "On my desk"

Nikki nodded and walked over to the door, opened it and walked in. She placed the folder on the desk and turned around to walk out again. Harry passed her on his way through the door and she brushed up against him, as she did so she heard him gasp and suppressed a giggle

"Is that all of it?" Leo asked and she nodded

"Yes"

"You can go then, I'll call you if anything comes up"

"You sure?" she asked and Leo nodded

"Thanks" Nikki said and picked her coat from the back of her chair and put it on, then grabbed her bag

"See you soon" she said as she walked past, before she walked out of the door, she heard Leo tell Harry the same thing and grinned to herself.

Nikki was leaning up against Harry's car waiting for him when the door opened and the man she was waiting for strode out and pulled his keys from his coat pocket as he did so.

"Hello beautiful" he grinned and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Her hands found is neck and his own were working their way up the inside of her shirt. She broke the kiss and he groaned

"Hello to you too" she replied and pecked him on the lips, their hands still on each other's bodies

"Unless you want us to get caught I suggest you drive us home" she hissed and practically growled "Now"

Reluctantly he let her go and opened the door for her to get in

"My lady" he grinned and helped her into the car

"Thank you" she replied and he walked to the drivers seat, he started the car then looked at his lover

"Ready?"

She only leaned over and kissed him

"Drive" she commanded and sat back in her seat "Now"

He grinned and did as he was told

--

Reviews are love. :D


End file.
